It can be appreciated that sleep breathing diagnostic has been in use for years. Typically, sleep breathing diagnostic is comprised of polysomnography equipment for overnight sleep studies.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for the rapid identification of sleep disordered breathing while the patient is awake. The main problem with conventional sleep breathing diagnostic is sleep studies require significant resources. Generally, they are conducted in special facilities. One patient is located in one room for the night and typically arrives about 8:00 pm and leaves about 6:00 am. At least two trained technicians generally are present for the duration of each test. The technicians attach various sensors to the head, chest, arms and legs and then monitor the various signals from different patients. The results as multichannel charts and observed events are then reviewed by one or two physicians of different specialties in order to determine the existence of sleep apnea or other respiratory dysfunction conditions. Given this requirement, conventional sleep studies require significant physical plant assets that are not available for other purposes. Another problem is the diagnosis is labor intensive, requiring copious training and preparation. Also, another problem is the process is uncomfortable and unpleasant for the patient, and often times, delivers inaccurate results due to the discomfort.
In these respects, the apparatus and method for identifying sleep disordered breathing according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the rapid identification of sleep disordered breathing while the patient is awake.